Clannad: Tranformations
by Yuska Fudo
Summary: In this story we follow our 4 main protagonist Tomoya Okazaki, Ryouta Kazuki, Keiji Fukohei and Kazuyoshi Hiraga. Four boys who's known to be trouble but soon find that their lives are about to change. There will be pairings in this but i will not reveal them in the summary i rather you find out in the story. This story is going to be one to remember.
1. Chapter 1: Face Off

**Well this is the first chapter of my story I'm so excited for this it's been highly anticipated. This chapter will be short only because it's the first and I just wanted to get everyone introduced but every other chapter will be long.**

**Clannad**

**Transformations**

**Chapter 1: Face Off**

Our story takes place in Hikarizaka town. The name Hikarizaka means 'hills of light'. The city used to be small, but time passed and it started increasing in size, making use of all the greenery around it to construct new buildings. In this story we follow our four main protagonist first is Tomoya Okazaki, Ryouta Kazuki, Keiji Fukohei and Kazuyoshi Hiraga. Four boys who's known to be trouble but soon find that their lives are about to change.

Ryouta awoke from his sleep looking at his clock knowing he had to get to school fast but was in no rush to get there. He slowly got out of bed and did his daily routine which was washing his face, brushing his teeth and showering. Ryouta was a 17 year old boy with a dark blue hair color the same as Tomoyas. His hair hung down to his neck and bangs hung down the middle of his face above his nose. He had blue eyes and had the same skin color as Tomoya. Ryouta was 5'8 and weighed 134 lbs.

His room was very boyish his walls were painted blue and his ceiling was right. His bed was on the left side of the room and his Computer desk was on the right. When he finished washing his face and showering he entered the room with a white towel on reveling his muscular chest and stomach. He looked out the window near the right side of his bed. "I wonder what today is going to be like" he said to himself. He then turned his sights to some posters of Trey Songz on his wall. Trey Songz was Ryoutas favorite singer he respected the man a lot and had hopped to meet him one day.

Ryouta put on his school uniform which was a a white stripped shirt with a red tie and a tan blazer over it. He also wore blue pants with brown shoes. He sighed not really wanting to go to school but knew that he had too.

"Ryouta hurry or your going to be late!"

Ryouta heard the voice coming from downstairs and sighed "I'm coming mother!" he replied. He then grabbed his backpack and walked down the stairs to see his mother waiting for him she had long brown hair with brown eyes. Her hair hung down the middle of her back. She was wearing a white T-shirt with blue pants. She raised her eyebrow as she looked at him "You need to hurry and get to school I told you not to sleep in" She scolded.

"Come on Chiyuri he's a big boy he knows what he's doing!"

Chiyuri and Ryouta turned to see Ryouta's father. He had spiky dark blue hair the same color as his son and he had blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with Grey pants, Chiyuri put her hands on her hips and gave the man a small glare "Katsu that doesn't make it right he doesn't need to be late for school he is not going to be a delinquent!" She stated.

Katsu looked at her and smiled "He's far from being a delinquent babe" He said. Ryouta just sighed as he knew where this was heading they were having their usual couples quarrel. Ryouta shook his head and headed for the door "You guys have fun with that I'm heading out" He said. Chiyuri looked at him and sighed knowing he meant well "Have a good day okay?" She said. Ryouta nodded and headed out the door. He looked at the blue sky before heading through the gate and down the street. '_I wonder if Tomoya is already there_' He thought to himself.

7 minutes later he could hear a sound of a vehicle coming his way. He turned to see a certain Purple hair girl coming towards him on a motorcycle. He quickly stepped to the side so she wouldn't run him down. She stopped and looked at him "Your mother told me you'd be here" She said. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her "Well of course I just left a few minutes ago" He replied.

"Why didn't you just call me to come pick you up?" She asked. Ryouta sighed and looked at her "Because your the class representative you don't need to force yourself to make sure I get to school on time" He informed.

Kyou was not having it she was not going to take that answer and leave it alone "Get on" she demanded. Ryouta shook his head "Don't worry about me you get to school I'll be there in a few" He replied. Kyou raised her her eyebrow and reached into her shoulder bag which made him flinch "Okay, Okay I'll go just don't throw a book at me!" He exclaimed.

Kyou smirked and took her hand out of her bag. "Good boy" She replied. Ryouta sighed and smiled. Ryouta and Kyou had been best friends since kindergarten. They care about each other a lot and will look out for each other no matter what the situation is.

Kyou doesn't like it when Ryouta is late for school and as his best friend she wants him to be on time. "You know riding a bike to school is against the rules" Ryouta said bluntly. Kyou rolled her eyes at her friend "I'll park it down the street and lock it up don't worry about it" she replied. The wind blew through their hair as the raced down the street he kept his hands on her stomach to balance himself.

Once they made it they got off the bike and headed to the school after she locked it up. When they got their they would walk inside the building and see Nagisa and Tomoya standing in the hallway with Ryou and Youhei. "Good morning Kyou and Ryouta" Nagisa greeted. Kyou smiled and waved as Ryouta yawned and scratched his head.

"You look tired Kazuki did you stay up all night?" Youhei asked. Ryouta shook his head as he yawned once more "No but I did stay up pretty late I was up until 3am working on some stuff" Ryouta informed. Tomoya came and shook his friends hand "Well then you have no one to blame but yourself" Tomoya said which earned him an annoyed look from Ryouta "Don't you think I know that captain obvious" He responded.

Tomoya smiled and looked at Youhei "How about the three of us hang out at Sunohara's place after school" He suggested. Youhei glared at him "Why does it always have to be at my place?" He asked. Ryouta smiled "Because it's lively over there especially when Misae uses wrestling moves to make you cry" He said.

"You really think that's funny don't you?" He asked. Ryouta nodded "Hell yeah!" He replied. Tomoya nodded his head "He's right when it comes to Misae you just don't stand a chance" he added. Kyou looked at Ryou who was gazing at Tomoya and leaned towards her "What are you doing? Start a conversation with him" Kyou said.

Ryou blushed and looked at him before turning back to her "Not right now sister" She said. Kyou rolled her eyes "If you don't make a move Nagisa is going to fly right past you you need figure out what your going to do and do it" Kyou said. Ryou nodded her head and sighed "I will okay?" she asked in a quiet tone so only Kyou would hear. Kyou nodded and smiled at her little sister.

Later that day everyone had went into their class and began learning. Youhei, Tomoya and Ryouta was in the same class and wasn't really paying attention to the teacher. Ryouta was about to fall asleep until a image of a pissed off Kyou appeared in his mind which snapped him out of daze and made him continue taking notes.

Lunch time had finally come and Tomoya and Ryouta was sitting in the cafeteria eating their food. "Where is Nagisa?" Ryouta asked. Tomoya shook her head "I don't know she said she would meet us here after class. Sunohara said he would be here too" Tomoya explained. "Do you think he's trying to get with her you know he has the hots for her" Ryouta stated.

Tomoya took a bite out of his sandwich and looked at Ryouta "Who doesn't Sunohara like" He stated. Ryouta stayed silent for a minute before saying " You have a point." The two continued eating and having a simple conversation.

"Kazuki!"

Ryouta and Tomoya turned to see Youhei and Nagisa running towards them. Ryouta smiled and looked at Tomoya "I told you he was trying something" He stated. Tomoya just shook his head. "Ryouta you need to get outside right now!" Youhei exclaimed.

Ryouta raised an eyebrow "I'm eating why do I need to go outside?" he asked. Tomoya looked at Nagisa "What's wrong?" He also asked. Nagisa gave him a worried look he could tell something was wrong "It's Kyou! There's a gang outside in the school yard and she's trying to force them to leave! They don't look like their messing around" Youhei stated. Ryouta growled at him "So you just left her there alone you idiot!" Ryouta shouted.

Youhei put his hands up in defense "I tried to help man she told me not to get involved I know that you two are close so I thought you could help" He explained. Nagisa nodded her head in agreement "He's telling the truth" She added.

Ryouta got up from his seat and ran out of the lunch room trying to make it outside. Tomoya looked at Nagisa and Youhei and nodded "Lets go help him" He said as he followed after Ryouta. They ran down a couple stairs and then headed for the back door.

When Ryouta got outside he seen a group of people standing 10 steps away from Kyou. A man with black hair that was spiky in the back and flat in the front which caused him to have a bang that covered his left eye. He was 6 feet tall and had green eyes with a slim but muscular body. "We're here for someone stay out of our way. We're just here to collect our money and then we'll be on our way" The guy said.

Kyou put her hands on her hips while Ryou stood behind her "It doesn't matter who your here for! If you do not attend this school then you shouldn't be here" Kyou stated. The man took a step forward "Look here girl! We're here on business once that business is done we'll be on our way. We know he's in that school hiding and we're not leaving until he comes out and either pays up or takes his beating" He explained. Kyou shook her head as she was not having it "Like I said if you are not in this school you don't belong here and that's final" She retorted. This had seemed to upset the man as he showed an annoyed expression "If you listen to reason then there's nothing left to say we're going in there regardless if you like it or not" He stated.

He started to walk forward but she stood in front of him "This is your last warning If you don't leave then I'll have to force you" She said. The man smirked and looked at her "Is that so" He said. Before Kyou could do anything the man quickly grabbed her wrist and began to twist them slowly giving her excruciating pain.

Kyou fell to her knees and screamed in pain which scared Ryou "Please let her go!" Ryou exclaimed but the mans smirk grew wider "She disrespected me now she'll have to pay the price maybe a broken wrist will teach her a lesson" He said. "NO!" Ryou shouted.

Before the man could hurt Kyou any further he felt a fist hit his face which mad him stumble back away from Kyou and Ryou. When Kyou looked up she saw Ryouta standing in front of her. Ryouta looked furious and was not in a joking mood "You just sealed your fate" Ryouta growled.

"Is that so and just who might you be?" He asked. Ryouta glared at him and gritted his teeth "Ryouta Kazuki and who the hell are you?" He asked. The man smirked and put his hands in his pocket "My name is Keiji Fukohei I am the leader of the Skull Knight Gang" He said with a cocky tone. Ryouta looked behind him and looked at Kyou. Tomoya and Youhei soon came to Ryouta side "We're not about to let you take this guy and his gang on by yourself" Tomoya said. Youhei nodded in agreement ready to back up his friend.

"Everyone Stay back!"

Everyone turned around to see Tomoyo standing behind them. Tomoyo walked passed them and kept her eyes on Keiji. "Looks like you caused quite a ruckus here" She stated. Keiji looked at her and smirked as he put his hands in his pockets "I know you! Your that girl that takes out gangs and delinquents" He said. Keiji laughed a little before smirking again "You're known for being very dangerous when it comes to fighting but I'm not like the others" He added.

Tomoyo didn't say a word she just kept her eyes focused on him. Keiji closed his eyes and tilted his head down "If you think you're going to get in my way..." He paused as he opened his eyes and dashed at her. "Your sadly mistaken!" He exclaimed as he charged at her.

Tomoyo was ready as he came close and sent 2 jabs coming her way but she easily dodged it by moving her head left and right. He threw a harder jab which she dodged by falling on her back and using her legs to touch his stomach and flip him over causing him to fall on his back.

He growled and got quickly got up in frustration charging at her once more. Once he was a foot away Tomoyo lifted up her right foot and quickly began to kick Keiji repeatedly. Everyone watched in amazement as she kicked him 109 times before letting him hit the ground.

Keijis crew didn't take that lightly, Ryouta and Tomoya could see that they were on the verge of attacking and they wasn't about to let that happen. As they took a step forward Ryouta and Tomoya took a step as well "I wouldn't do that if I was you. If you even think of making a move on her it's gonna be the last thing you guys ever do trust me" Ryouta said with a smirk on his face. Tomoya smiled and clenched his fist "But if you think you can take us on feel free to try us" He said as he prepared himself.

"No! That's enough back down"

Everyone turned to see Keiji getting back to his feet slowly. Once he was up he looked at Tomoyo as he held his stomach in pain. Everyone could tell he was hurt which was a big shocker to his crew. Keiji kept his sights on Tomoyo, he was breathing heavy like he had ran a marathon. Keiji could hear his peers talking behind him.

"Keiji lost!"

"That's unbelievable"

"He's the best he never loses!"

"This can't be true!"

Keiji sighed and turned around to walk towards his crew "We're leaving!" He said. He had lost and there was no way getting around it. He wanted to erase that from the history books but knew he couldn't all he could do was live with it. As he crew began to leave he stopped and turned his head to look at Tomoyo. "What's your name?" He asked.

She kept her calm expression and looked at him "It's Tomoyo Sakagami" She replied. Keiji and Tomoyo gazed into each others eyes for a moment. Keiji then nodded his head and then began to walk away "Tomoyo Sakagami...We'll meet again" He said.

As he and his group left Ryouta looked at Kyou and gave her a small glare "What the hell was you thinking going up against someone like that. Your kicks and books might work on Sunohara but that was a gang leader" he scolded.

She stood up and gave him a glare back "I'm class representative someone had to stand up to him" She responded in anger. The two glared at one another before he Ryouta let out a small sigh "Next time just come get me if it's a guy okay? If something happened to you I don't know what I would do" Kyou looked at him and nodded at his statement.

"Is everyone alright?"

Everyone turned to see Kotomi running towards them. She had a boy along with her. He had middle length black hair which hung down to his back. He had honey brown eyes and had a light tan skin color. The boy had a slim body and stood at 5'7. His name was Kazuyoshi Hiraga and he was a good friend of Kotomi it was the only friend she made without Tomoya's help. She had gone to him on her own free will and ever since the two had been good friends. It's been about 2 months since they started their friendship. "Yeah we're fine some jerks came to the school causing trouble but we handled it" Kyou said which made Tomoya and Ryouta look at her. "We? I think you mean Ryouta, Tomoya and Tomoyo!" Tomoya said. Ryouta nodded "Yeah all you did was be the damsel in distress" Ryouta added.

Kyou glared at them "I'm going to punch you if you keep talking" She stated. "I'm sorry" Ryouta and Tomoya stated frankly. "Well your all alright and that's all that matters" Kazuyoshi said. Youhei snickered "No thanks to a certain purple haired-" He started until a book hit him in the face knocking him to the ground.

Ryouta looked down at Youhei and shook his head "You had that coming man" He said. Tomoyo looked at him with a calm expression like nothing had happened "He should have kept his mouth shut" She added.

"I wonder who that came here for I mean he did say someone owed him money" Ryouta said. Ryou looked at him "Whoever it was had no intentions on coming outside" She said. Kazuyoshi put his finger to his lip and spoke "If I had a gang coming after me for money that I owed them I wouldn't come anywhere near them either. Especially if I can't protect myself" He explained.

"Well it's over now so we should all get ready for our next class" Tomoyo said as she began to walk away. Nagisa nodded "She's right class is about to start soon" She informed.

They all had went back to class and continued their day. Time seemed to go slow for the boys but fast for the girls seeing as they wanted to learn. When the day ended Ryouta Youhei, Tomoya and Kazuyoshi were standing outside talking.

"We should just head to Sunohara's spot and hang out for a little bit" Ryouta suggested. Youhei sighed and looked at him "Why does it have to be my place all the time?" He whined. Kazuyoshi smiled "because it's fun at your place it's like a sanctuary" he laughed but Youhei didn't seem amused.

"Tomoya!"

They turned to see Kyou running towards them "Yes?" Tomoya replied. Kyou finally reached them and stood next to Ryouta "I need to Ryouta to go somewhere with me for a bit and Nagisa had something to do at home so can you walk Ryou home for me please...Thanks a bunch" She said as she then grabbed Ryouta's arm and dragged him away not giving Tomoya anytime to decline.

"What just happened?" Youhei asked. Kazuyoshi laughed "Seems like you just got stuck baby sitting" He teased. Tomoya sighed and began to walk to the front doors of the school to meet up with Ryou.

"Kazuyoshi!"

Kazuyoshi turned his head to see Katomi walking his way "I wanted to know if you wanted to come over I got this new book that I wanted you to see" She said. Kazuyoshi smiled at her and nodded "Sure I'll come and check it out...Sunohara I'll see you later."

Before Youhei knew it he was left alone in a matter of moments "Really! What just happened!" He said to himself. He then sighed and turned to head home with a smile on his face "Well I got the day to myself might as well find something to do" He said.

Meanwhile Ryouta sat on the back of Kyou's bike as she was driving "Mind telling me where you need me to go?" He asked. Kyou stopped at a stop light and smiled "No where in particular I only did it so they could be alone. He's always alone with Nagisa and Ryou's not going to make a move so I did it for her" She explained.

Ryouta shook his head "They don't mix at all Nagisa is a better match" He said. Kyou growled at him "Shall I throw you off this bike?" She asked. Ryouta gave her a nervous smile "Hey, hey relax I could be wrong you know" He said nervously.

Kyou smiled and continued to drive "Good answer" she stated. Ryouta just smiled and sighed '_Geez if she doesn't hear what she want's to hear she threatens you...Oh well at least she's happy_' He thought to himself as they two headed down the road. They were both heading home and getting ready to prepare for the next day. Little did they know that they're lives were soon about to change.

**WELL! There's chapter one short but I'll make up for it in the others hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Parting Ways

**Well it's time for the next chapter of clannad hope u guys like it!**

**Clannad**

**Transformation**

**Chapter 2: Parting Ways**

It was two days later and Ryouta was sound asleep in his bed. It was peaceful and nothing could wake him up at this moment. His bed felt so good and he just wanted to stay in it all day. Everything was quiet and everything seemed like it was about to go his way until.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Ryouta awoke to see two little boys standing at his bedside. Enter Katon and Hiei, Ryouta's little brothers. The two were twins but could be told apart from their hair styles and eyes. Katon looked a little bit like his mother he had blue hair that hung down to his back. He had blue eyes and his skin color was the same as his mothers. Hiei looked identical to his father he had short spiky brown hair. His eyes were hazel and his skin color was the same as his father. The two were in their school uniforms which were black pants with a white button up shirt and white sneakers. Both of the boys were 13 years old but Katon was older by 5 minutes.

"What do you two want so early in the morning" He groaned. Both of the boys smiled and pulled the covers off him "It's time to get up" They said in union. The two began to laugh as they seen how annoyed their big brother was getting "You just had to have twins didn't you mom!" He called out.

"Oh hush you love them!"

Ryouta turned to see Kyou standing at his door. '_Oh god here comes their partner in crime_' He thought to himself. "They are so adorable! I just love them" She said as the boys ran over to hug them. Ryouta scratched his head and sighed "Well if you love them so much then please take them!" He said.

Kyou smirked at him "Well if I could I would" she teased. Ryouta just sighed and stood up "Get out so I can get changed" he ordered. Kyou raised her eyebrow at him "You didn't say please" she replied. Ryouta sighed and then looked at her "Well then if you want to stand there and watch you can. I mean I got nothing to hide it doesn't bo-" He started until a book came flying past him.

He gave her a nervous smile as sweat dripped down his face "Can you 'Please' leave the room so I can get changed?" He asked. She gave him a smile back "Thought so" She replied as she left the room. Ryouta smirked and sighed as he began to get dressed. Kyou headed down the stairs to see his mother Chiyuri in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?" She asked. Kyou smiled and nodded "If it's alright I kind of rushed out to get here that I forgot to eat" Kyou replied.

"Well if it isn't my future daughter in law!"

The girls turned to see Katsu walking into the kitchen. The statement caused Kyou to blush "Dear you shouldn't be saying that. They're not even a couple" Chiyuri corrected. Katsu just laughed as he sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm just teasing her! It's nice to see you again Kyou" He greeted. Kyou smiled at him and sat down at the table "It's nice to see you too Mr. Kazuki" She greeted back.

15 minutes had passed before Ryouta and his brothers came down the stairs and joined them for breakfast. "I swear I hate school" Ryouta sighed. Kyou smirked "Well deal with it. You need school to achieve your goals unless you want to grow up to be nothing" She said. Ryouta rolled his eyes knowing she was right. "Sometimes you just got to let the girls have the last say son. Don't you know they rule the world" Katsu stated as he took a sip of his coffee.

Ryouta took a bite of the boiled egg he was was eating "Yeah they only rule it it because if we men say something women don't agree with. They throw books at you and sometimes will hit you with a roundhouse kick" Ryouta said as he narrowed his eyes at Kyou who raised an eyebrow which made him look away immediately.

"Kyou I got a 100 on my math homework yesterday" Katon announced. Kyou smiled at the boy sitting next to her and rubbed his head "Good work I'm glad to see you guys are into your school work unlike someone I know" She said as she looked at Ryouta. Ryouta shook his head and looked at his brothers "If I wasn't into my school work I wouldn't be passing like I am now would I?" He asked. Kyou just smiled and continued to eat.

Breakfast had ended 10 minutes later and the two headed for school on Kyou's bike. When they finally made it the two walked inside of the school where they saw Nagisa, Tomoya and Youhei standing in the hallway. They seemed to be talking to someone, and Ryouta and Kyou went to check it out. When they finally reached them Ryouta's eyes went wide when he realized who was in front of them. "Keiji!" Ryouta exclaimed. Ryouta took a step closer but Tomoya stood in his way know that Ryouta didn't what Keiji did to Kyou "What hell are you doing here?" He asked in anger.

Keiji smirked and shook his head "Isn't obvious but the uniform I'm wearing I'm a student here now" he replied. Ryouta growled and tried to break through Tomoya's hold "You're a lair!" He called out. Kyou looked at Ryouta with a shocked look. She had never seen him get this angry before.

"That's enough Ryouta!"

Ryouta turned his sights to Tomoyo who was walking down the hall behind Keiji. Once she reached them she put her hands on her hips "He's telling the truth I was the one that got him into this school I had to pull a few strings but I made it happen along with the help of Fujibayashi" She stated. Ryouta eyes went wide as he turned to look at Kyou "How could you? He attacked you Kyou" He stated.

It's true I did but I made up for it. Trust me that girl will not hesitate if you give her an open shot for revenge" He said as he rubbed his cheek. Ryouta turned his sighs back to Kyou "You hit him so that makes everything okay?" He asked.

Tomoya nodded "She got even and he apologized for it so everything so we should just drop it" He stated. Kyou looked at Kyou with a stern look "I'm class Representative Ryouta regardless what happened I'm glad to help anyone who wants to learn..even if it's him" She said. Ryouta stayed silent for a moment before he sighed "Fine...If that's how it is I won't attack him" he replied.

Everyone smiled at his reaction glad he wasn't going to push it any further. Class had gone by pretty quickly and lunch was right around the corner. When it was finally lunch time Kyou walked over to Ryouta's desk as he was putting away his notebook. She handed him a Bento box and smiled "This is for you I forgot to give it to you this morning. Well got to go I'm going to have lunch with Ryou and Tomoya; see you later!" She said as she began to walk out the room.

"Kyou wait! I thought we would-" He started but too late as she was already gone. Ryouta looked at the bento and sighed as he slowly began to open it.

"Shot down huh?"

Ryouta looked over his shoulder to see Youhei standing next to him. He just gave him an annoyed look and looked away "Shut up" He said. Youhei laughed and put his hand on Ryouta's shoulder "You don't have to hide it. It's clear to me and Tomoya that you like Kyou that whole best friend thing is nothing but a cover up" Youhei said. Ryouta looked at him "Stop right there! It's not like that Sunohara I just care about here that's all" He replied in a unsure tone. Youhei smiled and shrugged "Okay whatever you say Ryouta but I know how you really feel" He replied. Ryouta sighed and looked out the window tying to clear his head.

Later that day school had ended and everyone had left pretty quickly. Kotomi and Kazuyoshi were having a peaceful conversation at the school library.

"Wouldn't you agree Kazu-chan?" Kotome asked as she sat with her arms crossed on the desk comfortably, her focus on the old yet well preserved tome; written in old English which at that moment Kazuyoshi was glancing through with intrigue.

"Well it is an elaborate piece Kotomi-chan, as well as a reputed one. Alighieri was always renowned for writing in riddles and dilemmas as we see through the character Dante's experiences, his thoughts and questions." Kazuyoshi responded as he closed the book and handed it back over to the blue haired girl curiously. "Doesn't surprise me though that you'd find something we'd both appreciate either; me for history and you for language" At that a growl could be heard coming from his stomach, Kazuyoshi looked down before looking up with a face of guilt "...The beast is calling." he followed with a chuckle as Kotome stood up and tilted her head.

"Care to join me for dinner tonight? Kazu-chan?" she asked gently before slipping the edition of The Divine Comedy in her bag, slipping her shoes on and headed toward the library exit. Kazuyoshi simply shrugged and followed "Only if you'll have me." he replied humbly. the brunette nodded happily as they left the school library.

Kazuyoshi contemplated partially as they walked to Kotome's house at how he and her would spend time just mulling over tomes of intrigue. In the two months he had known her, he learned that she was an enthusiast of the violin; although she could do with much work at practice, she adored reading of different languages and anything that challenged the mind. When it came to her parents however she would avoid the subject as if it were some form of forbidden art, he played along every time; not wanting to pressure her and perhaps in time she would open up.

He also mulled over the events of the first time he brought her home to meet his family...much to his joy, everyone took kind to her...to his despair it lead to his embarrassment...

**-Flashback, three weeks ago-**

_"Dad I'm home with a guest!" Kazuyoshi declared, looking toward the car parked in the garage as he walked through the front gate with Kotomi behind him. Moments later the head of Kazuyoshi's dad poked from underneath the hood._

_"My Kazu...home with a girl?!" Kazuyoshi's dad's voice brimmed with relief and excitement as he looked up at the sky "THANK YOU GOD!" He cheered before pulling himself from underneath the car completely and stood up; his overalls, covered in oil. "It's about time you showed some interest son, i was starting to get worried about ya..." Kazuyoshi's dad beamed as he nodded approvingly and looked at Kotome with a slight bow._

_"Pleasure to meet ya, I'm Hiraga Yoshiro; Kazu's dad if you couldn't tell. And you must be my son's first girlfriend..."_

_"Dad! She's just a very good friend!" Kazuyoshi blared as he noticed Kotome's face flush a deep red as she bowed politely._

_"H-Hiraga-san...I'm Ichiose Kotomi...pleasure to meet you..." the brunette managed to speak._

_"Just call me Dad!" Yoshiro replied playfully "After all there's a good chance you could be my daughter in law someday!" Yoshiro suddenly lunged and grabbed Kazuyoshi in a headlock and playfully scrubbed his knuckles against his son's forehead as he tried his hardest to free himself. "I tell you son, I'm proud! Not only is this young lady a cutie, she's also really nice!"_

_"Daaaaad, get off! You're gonna get my uniform all oiled up...and she's just a good friend!" Kazu struggled futily. Kazu's build you could tell didn't come from his father; his father was almost twice as broad and built, despite being in his late forties, his strength hadn't faltered; Kazu could tell you that from experience._

_"Really?! Just a friend?! D'aww boy!" Yoshiro sighed as he let his son go. "I just dont understand you, yer brother Hito had girls throwing emselves at him at your age and he still hasnt lost his touch!"_

_"Dad, Hito goes through girlfriends as quick as you do cloths." Kazu commented as he rubbed his head, sore from the scrubbing. "Anyways we're gonna go up to my room now"_

_"Yeah yeah, you do that..." Yoshiro chuckled before heading back to the car and picked up a torque wrench as Kazuyoshi and Kotomi headed toward the front door._

_"Hey Kazu!" Kazuyoshi peered back over his shoulder at his dad's voice the moment Kotomi was inside the house. "Nice act there lad, get her comfortable first; safety's are in the bathroom cabinet... of course if you're gonna settle down early..." Yoshiro finished as he gave a very sly smile and a thumbs up to his youngest son; now very flushed from embarrassment._

_"DAD!"_

_"You'll have to excuse my dad...he and my brother...are veeery..." Kazuyoshi tried explaining to a very red faced Kotomi who quickly shook her head and chuckled._

_"Open? Honest? I can see that..." Kotomi began as they headed up stairs, as they passed a door they could hear a restrained moaning and rocking. "...And hear it?"_

_Kazuyoshi face palmed at the realization. "Hito...he's back from collage...and he's brought his latest girlfriend with him."_

_"Hito...he was the captain of our school's rugby team back when we just started right?" The brunette commented as they quickly headed into Kazu's room and closed the door._

_"Oh yeah." Kazuyoshi replied "I swear i never heard the end of it when he finally made Captain. I'll go and get us something to drink, just hang around here for a while." Kazuyoshi left the room, headed downstairs for some juice and glasses and just as he passed his brothers room, the door opened and a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his neck with a squeeze._

_"EY Kazzie! Glad to see yer bro?" Hito laughed as he amped up the pressure on his younger brother's neck. Hito was an exact double of Yoshiro, only younger and with a full head of hair, though trimmed short._

_"Can't...breathe..." Kazuyoshi choked as he hopped around, his head was facing the inside of Hito's room, and suddenly he closed his eyes as he realized that Hito's girlfriend was waving at him despite being completely naked. As his eyes were closed; the younger brother realised Hito was too. "GET SOME CLOTHES ON MAN!" _

_"Ahhh so you've met Rumi eh? Cute huh?" Hito jeered playfully as he let go and pushed Kazuyoshi against the wall "Well get yer own bro!" He carried on with a laugh._

_"He already HAS his own!" Yoshiro yelled up the stairs as he walked into the house, wiping his oily hands on a cloth "...And get some damn pants on boy, i don't wanna see that!"_

_"Kazzie...you have a girlfriend?!" Hito looked at his brother with a grin. "Now THIS i gotta see!? She's in yer room?"_

_"Yeah but..." Kazuyoshi began in vain as his completely naked and sweaty brother rushed for the door to Kazuyoshi's room and opened it._

_"Well HELLO there..." Hito greeted teasingly and grinned as Kotomi's jaw dropped and her face turned puce at the site. "Well bro, she IS a hottie...hey c'mooon!" Kazuyoshi somehow found it in himself to push his older brother out of the room and close the door before sliding down with a grimace._

_"Could today possibly have gone worse?" Kazuyoshi groaned as he placed the glasses and juice on the table._

_"What's that? My sweet little boy has become a man?" The pair could hear Kazuyoshi's mother Reiko question as she passed by the door, having just returned from work. "Kazu-chan? When you're both done, i want to meet my soon to be daughter in law!"_

_"Shouldn't have asked..." Kazuyoshi sighed as he let his head rest against the table._

**-End Of Flash Back-**

The two continued to walk to Kotomi's house so she could prepare dinner for the both of them. Kazuyoshi wanted to learn more about Kotomi but knew that it would be awhile before that would happen.

Meanwhile Ryouta was on his way home alone. He kept staring at the ground while he was walking. He had his hands in his pockets and it was clear to see that there was something on his mind. The walk was quiet until he could hear a vehicle sound coming from behind him.

"Ryouta!"

Ryouta turned around to see Kyou coming towards him. She pulled over and looked at him with a smile "Hop on" she said. Ryouta looked at her for a moment before smiling and shaking his head "Nah I think this time I'm going to walk" he said. Kyou was not having it she reached into he bag but was stopped in her tracks when he spoke again "No I'm serious this time Kyou I'm going to walk besides I have some things I need to do" He added. Kyou gave him a suspicious look "You're such a lair" She replied. Ryouta gave her a warm smile "I swear I have something I need to do if I didn't then I would have accepted the offer" He said.

Kyou sighed and nodded letting him have his way this time "Okay, Okay if you have something to do I won't stop you but I'll be picking you up tomorrow. Got it!?" She asked. Ryouta nodded his head as she then began to move forward with her bike. She stopped her bike a few seconds later and looked at him with a worried expression "If there's something on your mind just know that you can talk to me okay?" She asked. Ryouta gave her a warm smile and nodded.

Later that day the sun had begun to set and Tomoyo and Keiji were hard at work at a local park training. Since their last encounter the two have been working together trying to better Keiji's skills in fighting. "Let's call it a day Fukohei" She said as she wiped sweat off her forehead. He looked at her with a calm expression and nodded.

The two sat down on the grass and looked up to the sky watching the sun set. "Fukohei tell me something; what made you decide to join my school after our little incident a few days ago?" She asked. Keiji didn't say a word he kept looking to the sky as if she hadn't said anything.

"I mean when you came to me the day after our fight I thought you was coming for revenge but when you said you wanted to try school again and leave the gang life behind you it was to much to believe but you came and kept your word" She explained. Keiji sighed knowing she was going to keep pushing until he said something "I was known as the toughest guy around. The Skull Night gang brought me a lot of fame but not in a good way. I thought I could take on anybody until we met! When I lost to you it made me realize that you don't need to be in a gang to become strong" He said.

Tomoyo looked at him and thought for a moment. She could see that he was being truthful with his words "Fukohei the lady that came to sign school papers for you was that your mother?" she asked. Keiji shook his head and looked tot he ground "She was my adoptive mother" He responded which left Tomoyo in shock.

"My parents left me! They were people who loved to steal and would easily get away with it. But a child was a burden to them; They felt that if they had me around I would slow them down and eventually get them caught. They left me when I was 5 years old." He explained.

The wind blew through their hair as she gave him a look of sympathy she felt bad for him. "That lady was my moms friend. My mom had asked her to take me in and she excepted my real last name was suppose to be Mikasa but because my parents gave my adoptive mom all rights to me my last name was changed too Fukohei. So in technicality that women is my real mom" He explained.

Tomoyo looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder "She seems like a very nice lady there's no reason why you should be in a gang I'm pretty sure it hurts her knowing you was in one. I want to help you make your life better but that's only if you want it to get better" She said. Keiji looked at her with passion in his eyes letting her know he was serious "I do but it's going to be different I mean I left my home to stay with my gang. Leaving them and going back home will be a change for sure" He responded.

She gave him a confident look "It'll be a good change I'll be by your side to help you. I promise" She said. Keiji looked into her eyes for a moment realizing that she was being serious she really wanted to help him and he felt that it would be wrong to let her down.

"Good job boss you got her right where you want her!"

Keiji and looked to see Tomoyo turned to see the Skull Night Gang coming towards them. A guy in black pants and black shirt stopped forward. He had red eyes with red hair. "Rai what's the meaning of this?" Keiji asked.

Tomoyo stood up preparing herself but Keiji stood up and put his hand out signaling her to stop and relax. "Your not serious about leaving boss. We assumed that you were just waiting to get her alone so we could take her out" Rai said.

Keiji shook her head "I am serious! My days of being a gang leader is over Rai you guys are going to have to get over it and move on" Keiji replied. The gang members wasn't too happy about his reply and let it be known.

"You can't leave boss"

We need you!"

"It's all that girls fault!"

Keiji shook his head "No it's not her fault if anything it's best for me" He said. Rai eyes went wide at his statement "You can't be serious boss" He gasped. Keiji gave him a serious look that showed Rai that he wasn't kidding around.

Tomoyo was shocked herself. She couldn't believe that he was really telling his group that it was the end for him. "You guys did so much for me and I'm extremely grateful for that. You guys had my back from the beginning to the end and I thank you. It's hard for me to part ways with you guys but it's time for you guys to leave...I'm sorry" he said as he looked to the ground. It was hard for him to part ways with his friends.

Rai looked to the ground knowing Keiji had made up his mind. Rai turned around and slwoly began to walk away with the gang not saying a word to Keiji. Tomoyo watched as Keiji closed his eyes keeping himself from looking at them. "Goodbye my friends" He whispered to himself.

The group had finally disappeared and Keiji continued to keep his eyes closed "You okay?" She asked. Keiji nodded and looked to the sky "My mother took care of me when my so called real parents abandon me I'm going to do what ever I can to make her happy even if it means leaving the gang I loved" He explained. Tomoyo gave him a small smile. She was happy that he had made the right decision and was glad that he was going to change his life around.

Later that night Tomoya and Nagisa were sitting in her living room as they watched T.V. Tomoya liked staying with her and her family they always seemed to have fun with each other. It was something he wasn't able to enjoy because his mother had passed away and his father was an alcoholic which caused him to move out of his house.

"Tomoya!" Nagisa called out as she turned to look at him. "Yes" he replied. "Kyou wanted me to tell you that she wants everyone to get together tomorrow so we can hang out" she explained. Tomoya sighed "Well it is a Saturday so I guess hanging out wouldn't be a bad idea" He stated.

"Can I come!"

Tomoya and Nagisa turned to seeher father Akio standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen. "No dad sorry. It's just going to be me, Tomoyo and our friends." She said. Akio pouted as Sanae walked into the room "Honey their teenager you don't need to be there besides we have to watch the shop" She said with a warm smile.

Akio just sighed and smiled at his wife "Okay, Okay" he said. Tomoya laughed before looking at Nagisa and smiled. She raised and eyebrow wondering why he suddenly smiled at her "We should get back to working on the Drama club when Monday comes. We've been so busy that we had pushed it aside" He stated.

Nagisa smiled and nodded at his statement "Right" She said. Tomoya and Nagisa looked into each others eyes for a slight moment before looking back to the T.V enjoying the rest of their night. Both were eager to see what would happen tomorrow when they all got together.

**Well that's chapter 2! I wanted to make an announcement in 4 days a new story or a Holiday special we should call it, is coming out! It will be a Crossover of my two stories Highschool Of the dead and Clannad. Be ready because this is one you don't want to miss as the count down too Christmas begins. Chapter 3 to this story will be out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hang Out

**Hope you guys is liking it so far now it's time for chapter 3!**

**Clannad**

**Transformation**

**Chapter 3: Hang Out**

Ryouta was looking in the mirror while he was getting dressed. He was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and black and white sneakers. As he finished the door bell could be heard. He could hear the door open and his mother greeting someone.

"Ryouta Kyou and your friends are here!"

Ryouta sighed and kept looking in the mirror as he was fixing himself. This was going to be a long day and he knew it. But he couldn't figure out why Kyou wanted everyone to get together all of a sudden. He bent down to tie his sneakers before standing up and rubbing lotion on his hands.

"Ryouta hurry up we don't have all day!"

Ryouta rolled his eyes as he heard Kyou's voice and obeyed. He jogged down the stairs before heading to the front door to see Kyou, Ryou, Tomoyo, Nagisa and Youhei waiting for him. He turned to his mom and looked at her "I'm going mom I'll be back later" he informed. Chiyuri nodded and hugged him "Have fun dear and Nagisa I'll let Katsu know that Akio wants him to come over. I'll probably head over there with him to see Sanae it's been awhile since I last saw her" Chiyuri explained. Nagisa smiled and nodded.

Seeing as they were not heading to school everyone was wearing different outfits. Kyou was wearing a pink shirt with a white coat over it. She wore blue jeans and white shoes. Ryou was wearing a dark blue shirt with a light blue dress coat over it. She wore a pink dress skirt with dark blue shoes. Nagisa wore a yellow and orange stripped shirt with a burgundy coat over it. She wore a burgundy skirt with long white frilly socks and yellow and orange shoes. Youhei wore a White T-shirt with Grey pants and White sneaker. Tomoya was wearing a Brown shirt and dark blue pants with dark blue shoes.

Everyone followed Kyou out the door and down the street. Ryouta looked at her and raised an eyebrow "What's the rush?" he asked. Kyou turned her sights to him "We have to meet up with Kotomi and the others" She responded.

"What are we going to do today it's only 12:00. It's so early we could have met up at a later time Kyou" Youhei whined. She just rolled her eyes "If it's that much trouble to you then you don't have to go" She replied. Tomoya scratched his head "He is right though it is kind of early do you have a plan?" He asked. Kyou just gave him a warm smile "You'll find out soon enough" She stated.

10 minutes later they had finally met up with others. They would see Kotomi, Kazuyoshi, Keiji and Tomoyo. They were also in different outfits. Kotomi wore a dark blue dress that ended at her kneecaps with blue shoes. Kazuyoshi wore a black shirt with blue pants. He wore black shoes, and dog tags that hung from his neck. Tomoyo wore a purple shirt with a tan skirt. She had a red scarf hanging around her neck and she wore black shoes. Keiji was wearing a white T-shirt that said 'Lone Wolf' in the middle in black highlights. He wore black pants with white and black shoes. "Looks like we're all here" Kyou said.

Everyone nodded before turning to see Keiji and Ryouta staring at each other with the hopes of finding out who could beat who. Tension was coming from the two and everyone could see it clearly. The two were not moving a muscle and everyone could see that they really wanted to fight each other badly. The two didn't need to speak to know what they both wanted it was like they were speaking to each other with they're stare.

"Alright you two that's enough!"

The two heard Kyou's voice and turned to look at her who had Tomoyo standing beside her. "You two will not be fighting today! This is a get together among friends so you two will have to get along weather you like it or not...am I clear...Ryouta" She said as she turned her sights from the both of them to just Ryouta.

Ryouta sighed and looked at her before nodding "Yeah I heard you. I won't cause any problems I promise" He replied which made her smile. "Keiji you said you would behave while we were here" Tomoyo stated. Keiji kept his sights away form her before speaking "Stop saying it like I'm a child or something. Besides I haven't done anything, don't worry their won't be any fights between me and him" He replied.

"So what are we going to do first?" Kotomi asked. Kyou turned around and grinned as she walked over to Kotomi and put and arm around her neck "Well first we're going out to eat and guess what the boys have offered to pay for us! Aren't they such gentlemen" She informed.

"WHAT!" Youhei exclaimed. Ryouta and Tomoya looked at each other and sighed. "The boys don't have to pay for-" Ryou started until her sister cut her off. "No we're delicate women the boys should treat us and they will. Well with that said let's go" She said as she made the girls walk forward while the boys followed behind.

"She thinks she's real clever" Tomoya whispered to Ryouta. Everyone headed to the nearest buffet and walked inside. There wasn't that many people seeing as it was only 12:30 so it was pretty much just getting started.

A women walked over to them and smiled as she held her hand out "Allow me to get you a table. How many all together?" She asked. Kyou smiled "We're Ten in all" She said. The lady smiled and turned around so they can follow her. She brought them to a big round table that had walls around it which made it look like it was V.I.P. The booth was big enough to fit 10 people in "This is going to be your table. "A waitress will be here in a moment to take your order on drinks after that you can go get your food." She informed. They all sat down and nodded. Starting from the left side of the round table all the way to the right the seating was Kotomi, Kazuyoshi, Youhei, Ryou, Kyou, Ryouta, Tomoya, Nagisa, Tomoyo, and then Keiji at the right.

"If I'm not mistaken didn't this place just open 3 months ago?" Tomoya asked. Ryouta nodded. "Bingo! This place is called 'Fire and Ice' and it's expensive $20 a person." Ryouta explained with his eyes closed. "WHAT! $20" Youhei exclaimed. Kyou raised and eyebrow "What? Can't afford it?"She asked.

"I can afford it!" He retorted. Ryouta leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath "The price doesn't bother me" He said. A young lady in a waitress uniform came towards them "So what will everyone will be having to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have water!" Ryouta called out. Kyou smiled at the waitress and spoke "Me and my sister here will have a strawberry milkshake." She stated. "Sister?" Ryou said. Kyou smiled and leaned forward "It's on the boys today remember so get whatever you like" Kyou smirked loving every moment of this.

"We'll take a Lemonade" Kazuyoshi said as he spoke for himself and Kotomi. "Orange Soda is fine for me" Tomoya said "I'll have Orange Juice" Nagisa added as she smiled at Tomoya. "Grape Soda for me" Youhei stated. "I'll have a water" Tomoyo announced. "Same here" Keiji stated.

The waitress wrote down everything they ordered and smiled "It'll be with you right away. When ever you guys are ready you can pick out your food. I take it you guys are first time seeing as this is my first time seeing you here so I'll explain how this works. The stands and tables are filled with raw food Vegetable, Meat, Pasta, Seafood and so on. There is also seasoning and sauce that you can choose from. Once you get what you want you can bring it to the big round grill and the chefs will cook it for you. There you can watch the chefs cook your food and possibly do some tricks while your waiting. Please enjoy and you can go up for as many rounds as you want" She explained as she began to walk away.

Everyone nodded and stood up. Ryouta, Kazuyoshi, Tomoya, Keiji and Youhei went to the raw meat section. Nagisa and Tomoyo went to the Seafood section. Kotomi went to the Salad section and Kyou and Ryou went tot he Pasta section.

Once everyone got their food they brought it to the chefs which were cooking near a big round grill. The girls were amazed at how the Chefs were throwing the food into the air and catching them perfectly. It was the first time they had seen anyone do such things. Once their food was ready they went back to their table and started eating.

"This steak and Cheese sandwich is delicious!" Youhei said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "You are fat!" Ryouta stated. Youhei glared at him and swallowed his food "What's that suppose to mean!?" Youhei asked. Tomoya took a sip of his orange soda and looked at Youhei "It means look at your plate, for god sakes you have a huge steak sandwich and a quarter pound cheese burger with Bacon!" Tomoya said. "It's all you can eat! Why does it matter?" Youhei asked.

Kazuyoshi took a bite out of the boneless chicken that was on his plate "Well with everything you got on your plate I would say that you're about to consume large amounts of calories. From the looks of it that whole meal together has to be 1200 calories." Kazuyoshi said.

"It's even worse because we all know that's not all your going to eat today you might have fast metabolism but that's no excuse to eat like your a fat guy" Ryouta stated. Youhei pouted and continued eating "Ah shut up I'll eat what I want" he replied. Tomoya and Ryouta looked at each other and laughed.

"Sister I been meaning to ask you something" Ryou said as she turned to her sister her was eating her spaghetti. "What is it?" she asked. Ryou took a sip of her milkshake through her straw "One of my friends said that you had recently turned down a boy who asked you out 2 days ago is it true that it was Yutaro who asked you out?" She asked.

Ryouta choked on the boneless sweet and sour chicken he was eating when he heard the question "You mean that new freshmen that transferred to our school. Wow he just gets there and is already on a roll" Ryouta said in annoyance. This made Kyou smile happy to know he actually cared about who she ended up with "He's a nice guy but he;s not my type so instead I offered to be his friend. He accepted and that's how it's been ever since" She explained.

Youhei smirked as he looked at Ryouta who looked relieved '_You're not fooling me pal I can see you have feelings for her_' He thought to himself as he chuckled. Kyou caught sight of this and looked at him "Something funny?" She asked. Youhei shook his head "No not at all" He said as he continued eating.

Tomoya looked at Keiji as she was eating her Sushi rolls and noticed that he was eating his Chicken Alfredo slowly and quietly not saying a word "Everything okay?" She asked. He nodded and continued to eat as his closed his eyes "I'm enjoying my food in peace" He responded. This mad her smile she couldn't help but like his stubbornness.

"So where are we headed too after this?" Kazuyoshi asked. Kyou smirked at his question "We're going to do Karaoke!" She said. "Sounds fun but I can't sing" Kazuyoshi said. Youhei smirked as his sights were now set on Ryouta.

"But Ryouta can" He laughed. This made Ryouta give him an annoyed looked. "Really?" Kazuyoshi asked. Tomoya and Nagisa nodded with a smile on their face "Oh yeah! Like a bird" Nagisa said with soft tone. "He's one of the best" Tomoya added.

Ryouta growled and glared at them "Shut it you three!" He exclaimed. Tomoyo smiled at him "It's nothing you should be embarrassed about. Singing is a gift that a lot of people don't have" Tomoyo informed. Ryouta sighed and nodded "I guess your right" he replied.

Twenty minutes had passed and it was time for them to head to the karaoke spot. Once they recived the check Youhei's eyes went wide "$220.00!" He exclaimed. Tomoya sighed and looked at Ryouta "It's not that big of a deal Sunohara. So Ryouta how about I pay for Nagisa, You pay Fujibayashi, Fukohei pays for Sakagami, Hiraga pays for Ichinose andc Sunohara pays for Fujibayashi sounds good?" Tomoya asked.

Keiji, Ryouta and Kazuyoshi nodded as Youhei looked into his wallet and noticed that he only had 30 dollars knowing that he needed 45 dollars for the both of them. Everyone could see the look on his face and sighed knowing he didn't have enough. "I'll pay for both Kyou and Ryou" Ryouta announced.

Youhei looked at Ryouta with shock "Are you sure man?" Youhei asked. Ryouta sighed and pulled out his wallet revealing to be what looked to be $300 in his wallet. "I have no choice in the matter I mean you can't pay for her cause you don't have enough. Just pay for yourself I got her it's not a problem" He said with a smile.

Kyou smiled at him knowing that he always had a kind heart. "Thanks Ryouta and sorry about this" Ryou said. Ryouta smiled at her and waved his hand a dismissing manner "Don't worry about it. It's fine" He said. Once the check was paid they stood up and left heading for the Karaoke booth which was down the street.

As they arrived they looked at the building that had music notes on the sign. "So this is the place huh?" Kazuyoshi asked. Kyou nodded and walked inside with everyone else. They all paid 10 dollars to get in and was escorted to a room.

When they got inside they all sat down on the couch and looked through a list of songs that were inside a book that was sitting on the table in front of them. Kyou smirked and looked around "So who's going first...Will it be Fukohei maybe?" she asked. Keiji huffed and looked away "You have got to be kidding me" He replied. Kyou then turned to Tomoya "Will you be going first then?" She asked. Tomoya sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Why don't you go first your the one that brought us here" He stated.

Kyou sighed and looked at Ryouta "If I go first then he's going after me" She said. Ryouta went wide eyed and looked at her "Why me?" He asked. Nagisa gave him a warm smile "It's because your the best" She stated. "Please Ryouta it would be very nice to hear you sing" Ryou said. Ryouta thought about it for a moment and sighed "Fine what ever" He replied knowing he couldn't win against the girls.

Kyou grabbed Ryou shoulder and her pulled her up on stage with her "Come on we'll sing our favorite song" She said as she started pressing buttons on the machine looking for her song "Party In The USA."

"But sister everyone is watching" Ryou whispered nervously in Kyou's ear. Kyou turned around and looked at her "Relax and have fun. I mean you don't want Tomoya to think your boring do you?" She asked. Ryou looked back at Tomoya who was chatting with Nagisa and laughing. She turned to Kyou and shook her head "No" She groaned. Kyou smiled and handed her a mic "Okay so let's have fun" She said excitedly. Five seconds pass The music began to play and the girls began to sing.

Kyou started to sing the first verse.

"_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
Am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,_  
_Here I am for the first time_  
_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_  
_This is all so crazy_  
_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_  
_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_  
_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_  
_And a Jay-Z song was on_  
_And a Jay-Z song was on_  
_And a Jay-Z song was on"_

Once Kyou finished the verse Ryou joined in hestiantly and helped her out with the chorus.

"_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA"_

Once the chorus was over Ryou started to sing the second verse herself.

"_Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's looking at me now  
Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_  
_It's definitely not a Nashville party_  
_'cause all I see are stilettos_  
_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_  
_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_  
_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_  
_And a Britney song was on_  
_And a Britney song was on_  
_And a Britney song was on"_

The two smiled at one another and sung the chorus once more together_  
Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me every time (every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

"_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA"_

Once the song was over everyone except Keiji clapped their hands and smiled. Kyou and Ryou smiled and sat down "That was so good you two" Kotomi complimented. Youhei nodded "It was but Ryouta will be better. Ain't that right pal" He called out. Ryouta closed his eyes in annoyance "Shut up" he said.

"Your turn Ryouta and you know what song I want you to do" Kyou said. Ryouta sighed and stood up and walked to the stage not really wanting to do it but knew he had to keep his end. "This is going to be good" Youhei stated. Tomoyo looked at Kyou "Is he really that good?" She asked. Kyou nodded "He's amazing but he doesn't like to show it. It actually runs in his family he has a cousin who lives in a different state who sings just as good as he does" She explained. Ryouta pressed a button on the machine and turned it to the Trey Songz section he then looked for one of his favorite songs and pressed play.

Once the music started to play and he began to sing.

"_I see you, you're with him - he ain't right but you don't trip__  
__You stand by, while he lies - then turn right 'round and forgive__  
__I can't take to see your face, with those tears run down your cheeks__  
__But what can I do - I gotta stay true__  
__'cause deep down I'm still a G__And I don't wanna come between you and your man__  
__Even though I know I treat you better than he can"_Everyone except Ryou,Kyou, Nagisa, Tomoya and Youhei were shocked. Ryouta soon went to the chorus._  
"__Girl I can't help but wait__  
__Til' you get that with him, it don't change__  
__Can't help but wait__  
__Til' you see that wit me it ain't the same__  
__Can't help but wait__  
__Til' you, see you, for what you really are__  
__Baby girl you are a star__  
__And I can't help but wait"_"He's really good" Kotomi said. Kazuyoshi nodded as he continued to watch "He's really good his voice is so smooth" He said. Youhei smirked "He's a natural no one in our city is better then Ryouta at singing" he bragged._  
"__Listen, it ain't fresh to just let him call the shots__  
__You're a queen, you should be, getting all that someone's got__  
__You should be rocking the latest in purses, bracelets, and watches, your worth__  
__Much more than an occasional "I love you"__  
__I'm thinking of you_

_And I don't wanna come between you and your man  
Even though I know I treat you better than he can_

_Girl I can't help but wait  
Til' you get that with him, it don't change  
Can't help but wait  
Til' you see that wit me it ain't the same  
Can't help but wait  
Til' you, see you, for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait"_

Keiji looked at him and said nothing he just observed his style and how well his voice was staying on key. "He's really good huh?" Tomoyo asked. Keiji looked away "Big deal" He stated which made her chuckle "Be nice" She replied. _  
_

"_Get it together - you can do better__  
__Seeing's believing__  
__And I see what you need so__  
__I'm gone play my position__  
__Let you catch what you've been missing__  
__I'm calling out, girl 'cause I can't help but wait_

_Til' you get that with him, it don't change  
Can't help but wait  
Til' you see that wit me it ain't the same  
Can't help but wait  
Til' you, see you, for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait"_

_Oh - can't help but wait, babe__  
__No-no-no-no-no-no__  
__I can't help but wait__  
__Oh-oh-oh, can't help but wait__  
__No, no, no"_

Everyone clapped as the song ended and Ryouta walked off the stage. "Still the best" Youhei complimented. "That a boy! Like your father would say" Tomoya laughed. Ryouta gave him a small meaningless glare "Don't even go there" Ryouta replied.

Everyone laughed and continued to have a good time. Later that day everyone had left the Karaoke booth and was heading to the movies. That was the last place there going to hang out at before they headed home.

As they was nearing the Movie Theaters Tomoya could notice that Ryouta had something on his mind. He could see Ryouta staring at Kyou who was talking to Nagisa and Tomoyo. "You really do have feelings for her don't you?" He asked in a whispering tone. Ryouta looked at him and gave him an annoyed look "You and Sunohara are really gonna keep pushing that on me aren't you?" He asked.

Tomoya smiled "Come on man we've been close for a long time. I know you well enough to know that you love Kyou" He said. Ryouta gently jabbed his arm "Shut up idiot! she'll hear you" He said. Tomoya smirked "So you do admit that you like her?" He asked. Ryouta sighed before setting his sights to the ground "Yeah but what does it matter. There's no way she feels the same she only thinks of me as her best friend" he stated.

Tomoya shook his head "No I think there's something there. I mean she cares about you a lot I'm sure she feels the same way you just got to find the courage to do it" He stated. Ryouta sighed "Your right but the thing is how and when?" He said. Tomoya smiled "Tomorrow" He said. Ryouta glanced athim with a shock expression "T-Tomorrow?" He asked. Tomoya nodded "Trust me man It'll work just ask her to give you a ride him and when you two are alone you pop the question it's better to do it now then live in regret" He explained. Ryouta sighed and thought for a moment "Fine..I mean your not giving me any choice in the matter! I just hope this goes as well as you say it will" Ryouta replied. Tomoya smiled at his friend knowing everything was going to be alright.

**Well that's chapter 3 be ready for chapter 4 coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Burning Emotions

**Its time for chapter 4 hope everyone had a Happy new year! My hiatus for 2 weeks is over so it's time to get back to work.**

**Clannad**

**Transformation**

**Chapter 04: Burning Emotions**

Tomoya and Ryouta walked down the street heading for school. The two had decided to meet up and talk before school had started. "So Nagisa can't make it to school today huh? That's too bad" Ryouta said. Tomoya nodded as a slight wind blew through his blew hair "Yeah but she'll be back soon don't worry " He replied. Ryouta rolled his eyes "Well duh! Of course she'll be back. I'm pretty sure there's nothing that can keep her away that long" He exclaimed.

"Never mind that are you going to do it today or not?" Tomoya asked. Ryouta would let out a sigh and looked at his long time friend "Yeah I will although I'm still not sure how this is going to play out" He responded.

Tomoya smirked "You'll do fine! I can't believe your actually this worried I thought the great Ryouta wasn't afraid of anything" He mocked. Ryouta gave him a small glare "Shut up! This is different and you know it. It's not easy confessing to someone" He said.

Tomoya looked at him and sighed as they continued walking "You have a point but I know you can do it. Unless you want to see her with someone else" Tomoya stated.

"You know I don't want that. I'll do it, don't worry" Ryouta said. Tomoya smiled as the two finally arrived at the school. They were greeted by their friends once they got inside the school. "Good morning you two!" Kyou greeted. Tomoya looked at Ryouta and gave him a small smirk before looking at Kyou "Good morning" He greeted.

Ryou looked at him and smiled "Good morning Okazaki it's nice to see you" She greeted with a soft tone. Tomoya smiled at her and looked at Youhei who was standing near Nagisa "Looks like you made it on time" He said. Youhei sighed and looked at him "It's because Misae banged on my door until I woke up" He explained which made Ryouta and Tomoya laugh.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to see Kazuyoshi and Kotomi approaching them. "Are you guys just getting here?" Kyou asked. Kazyuoshi nodded "Yeah my father gave me a little speech before I got here and it ended up delaying me and Kotomi-chan" He explained. Kotomi nodded and smiled "He has an interesting family but I like them" She responded.

"I'm glad you do because they embarrass the hell out of me" He stated. Ryouta sighed "I feel your pain man" He replied. Kyou looked at Ryouta "Your family isn't embarrassing at all" She said. Ryouta sighed "Yeah that's what you think" he replied.

"Ryouta there you are"

Ryouta turned to see 2 boys standing in front of him. Enter Zane Fuharo and Rai Tenzu. Zane was a boy with blue spiky hair the hung to his shoulders and blue eyes. He had a light skin complexion and was wearing the school uniform. Zane is currently 17 years old. Rai was a boy with short spiky black and red eyes. He also had a light skin complexion and wore the school uniform. Rai was also 17 years old.

"Zane, Rai what's up?" Ryouta asked. Rai looked at him "You know why we're here Ryouta we want you in the band club" he stated. Ryouta sighed and scratched his head "Guys I told you already I'm not interested" He said. Zane looked at him with a pleading look "Come on man we need you. Your the best singer in this school!" He exclaimed.

"This is his third time declining us. Please Fujibayashi your very close to him! Please make him change his mind" Rai said. Ryouta glared at him "What makes you think she's going to change my mind?" Ryouta asked.

Kyou thought for a moment before she looked at Ryouta "Come on Ryouta. They need your help" she said in a nice tone. Ryouta shook his head "No! I'm not interested nothings going to change my mind" He stated.

"You should do it!"

Everyone turned to see Tomoyo and Keiji approaching them. "You did better then everyone else in the Karaoke booth. You know your talented to so why not help them?" Keiji asked. Ryouta gave him an annoyed look "Since when were you this nice. Giving out compliments now! What happened to the I'll kill you attitude?" He asked.

Keiji kept his usual uninterested expression "Shut up. I'm only stating the facts! Your very talented in singing and you should put that skill to good use" He explained. Tomoyo agreed as she nodded "He's right you have an amazing voice you should really do something with it. Showing it off to the school will be a good way to get out there" She stated.

Ryouta sighed knowing that he was starting to lose this battle "But I'm helping Nagisa revive the Drama club it wouldn't be fair if-" He started until Tomoya chimed in. "Why not just help them both you can help Nagisa with the Drama club on your spare time and you can help them also. Your not in either club so you can do what ever you want" He said.

"We just want you to be the singer for our band at school festival. Come on Ryouta the tree of us been friends for awhile and we all been playing around and singing together why not do it for real" Zane said with excitement.

"I'm okay with you helping them also Kazuki" Nagisa added. "You know your the best stop trying to hide it" Youhei teased. Everyone was chiming in trying to convince him to perform. "Fine, Fine I'll do it but only this once" He said.

Everyone smiled as the two boys cheered "Yes we got Ryouta! This is going to blow all the students minds I can feel it" Rai said. Zane smiled "Well we got to let everyone else in the club know we'll call you later and let you know when practice is okay?" Zane asked. Ryouta smiled and nodded as his two friends then left.

Kyou then looked at Ryouta and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention "Ryouta I have something to do after school so I'll walk home with you tomorrow" She stated. Ryouta sighed realizing that he wasn't going to be able to talk to her today "And you Okazaki! Let's have lunch together again. Don't forget okay" She said before she and Ryou walked off. Tomoya and Ryouta both looked at each other before letting out a small sigh.

* * *

Later that day lunch time had arrived and Kyou, Tomoya and Ryou were sitting outside eating on a blanket. He looked at the two bento boxes they had brought. It was filled with sushi, rice balls, bread, omelette and it was neatly placed inside of the box "Wow! This is pretty neat for a boxed lunch" Tomoya said.

Ryou smiled at him "My sister put it all together this morning. It almost looks to beautiful to eat doesn't it?" She asked. He reached over to the Omelette, as he picked it up he put it in his mouth and enjoyed the particular flavor "Wow it's good" He stated. "Isn't it my sister's cooking is in a class of it's own" Ryou said with joy.

Kyou put a few pieces of food on a plate and put it near her baby boar "eat up Botan" Kyou said. The boor snorted in happiness. Kyou then turned her head to look at the two and pushed them near each other "Get closer you two and make some room for the food. You know now that I look at it you two actually make a good couple" She said as Tomoya and Ryou blushed.

"So anyway Tomoya what are your future plans?" Kyou asked. Tomoya raised an eyebrow "Future plans?" He asked. She nodded "Yeah! Like what are you planning to do after graduation" she said.

Tomoya didn't give her any reply which made her start to wonder "Oh come on. Your a senior and you haven't even thought about this? You and Ryouta are the same alright" she said. "Come back to me later. What about you two?" he asked.

Kyou smiled "It might sound strange but I was thinking about becoming a kindergarten teacher" She said. "I was considering nursing school" Ryou added.

* * *

"Thanks for lunch, See you later" Tomoya said as he turned around and walked into a classroom. "Don't forget tomorrow it's Ryou's turn to make lunch for us. So look forward to it okay?" She asked as he waved a hand and walked into the classroom.

"What are you doing just standing there? Hurry up and follow him" Kyou said as she turned to look at Ryou. "Hey are you sure about this?" Ryou asked. "About what?" Kyou asked. Ryou looked down to the ground "I don't know I just...I just feel bad for Nagisa" She said.

"Listen Tomoya said it himself that He and Nagisa weren't going out. So there's no reason for you to hold back...If you keep hesitating like that your going to end up losing to that Tomoyo girl...are you okay with that?" She asked. Ryou stayed silent not giving her sister an answer "Well I got to go I'll see you later" Kyou said as she ran off. Ryou kept her eyes to the ground and looked away "Kyou I'm sorry" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Later that day school had ended and Tomoya, Youhei and Ryouta was walking outside. "It sucks that Nagisa couldn't come along...Hey you're going to visit her today right can I come along too?" Youhei asked. Tomoya closed his eyes "I don't know if she wants me over there everyday" He lied. Ryouta shook his head and closed his eyes '_So he doesn't know that your staying over her house for a few weeks huh? Well I can guess why you didn't tell him_' He thought to himself.

"Okazaki be honest with me. Is there something going on with you and Nagisa?" Youhei asked. Tomoya sighed "I told you I'm not looking for a girlfriend" He replied. '_And that's the reason why he won't tell him_' Ryouta thought to himself.

"Oh why not?"

All boys flinched and turned around to see Tomoyo and Keiji standing behind them. "Wait! Why not what?" Tomoya asked. "Why don't you want a girlfriend of course? You don't make a decision like that unless you have a good reason" She said. "Do you even need to ask you seen my father. I'm a good for nothing delinquent and on top of that my house situation is a total mess. As things are now I'm not fit to have a girlfriend" He explained.

Tomoyo sighed "Well if you say so but your dad looked fine to me. Oh whatever now that we're all here we can walk home together! Your okay with that right Keiji" Tomoyo asked. "You don't trust me to walk home by myself?" he asked. Youhei looked excited as he jumped in between the two "Sounds great I'll tag along too" Youhei said. Tomoyo put her hands on her hips "I don't remember inviting you. Although Ryouta I wouldn't mind you coming along" She said.

Ryouta smiled and nodded accepting her invitation. "Well I hate to break it to you but when you invite Okazaki and Kazuki you invite me too. I have to make a quick stop on the way back so keep me company okay" he said as the four began to walk down the street.

Meanwhile Kotomi and Kazuyoshi were walking home together. "So that's the answer! Wow I was having so much trouble on it when it was so easy" Kazuyoshi said. Kotomi smiled "It's in the book silly!" She replied.

"Well now I know" He replied. As they got closer to her house he looked down. She could tell something was on his mind "What's wrong Kazu-chan?" she asked. Kazuyoshi sighed "It's my family they just embarrass me to much and sometimes I think their jokes about you and I are going to far. I don't want them offending you in any way" He said.

Kotomi looked at him with a worried look "Why would they offend me? Kazu-chan you have a wonderful family. They might be a little over the top when it comes to privacy but they are good people and mean you no harm" she replied.

"I guess so" He said as they had finally arrived too her house. "Don't worry about it okay? I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she opened her door. "Okay! Have nice night Kotomi-chan" He said as he waved at her and then walked away.

* * *

Back with Tomoya and the others! They were walking down an ally where thugs and delinquents were hanging out. "Why did we have to come to a place like this?" Tomoya asked. Youhei looked at him with a confident smirk "You'll find out soon enough."

The four of them would walk towards a group of boys who was sitting on the ground laughing about who knows what. As they looked up to see Keiji and Tomoyo approaching them they're expressions turned to fear. "Sakagami!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"What's Fukohei doing here!" Another yelled. The boys soon stood up and ran away not wanting any problems with Keiji and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo and Keiji sighed. "Well now you know they hate me here. They all treat me like some kind of monster" Tomoyo explained. Ryouta looked at Keiji and raised an eyebrow "And I'm guessing that they fear you because you use to be the leader of the Skull Knight Gang?" Ryouta asked.

Keiji nodded "It'll never change" said Keiji. Tomoya looked at Tomoyo "So the rumors that you use to beat up trouble makers are true after all" He said. "Yeah but that was ages ago" She said in a slightly sad voice.

"Oh no it's Sakagami!"

"Sakagami and Fukohei together? I'm out of here man!"

"Run!"

Tomoya and the others turned to see three more boys running away. This caused Tomoyo to feel completely sad but her pride was trying to hide it. Keiji could see this and was slowly but surely getting pissed off.

Ryouta and Tomoya turned to Youhei who still had a confident smirk on his face. "That was a dirty trick" Tomoya stated as he and Ryouta pulled Youhei to the side. "I couldn't help it those guys are always messing with me. It was great! Totally worth it" Youhei replied.

"Sunohara can you hurry up and finish up what ever you need to do here I'm ready to leave" Tomoyo said. Ryouta turned around and looked at her "Actually this isn't the place he needed to go to. We just happened to pass through here on the way to some place else."

Youhei looked at Ryouta with a shocked expression "Huh?" He exclaimed. "Keep your mouth shut and just play along" Tomoya stated. "If you don't we'll tell them why you really brought them here" Ryouta added. "No! No! Anything but that!" Youhei said in fear.

* * *

15 minutes later the four of them had stopped at a coffee shop and sat at a table with coffee in hand. "I see so you just wanted to come to this coffee shop?" Tomoyo asked. Ryouta and Tomoya nodded "And guess what all of this is Sunohara's treat." Tomoya stated. "See he's not such a bad friend after all" Ryouta added.

Keiji and Tomoyo nodded with a smile "Yup and from now on you can consider me and Keiji a friend too. Okay Sunohara?" She asked. "Yeah it'll be my pleasure" He said with tears in his eyes as he was now totally broke. "You know it's always been his dream to bring a girl here" Tomoya stated. "Is that so?" Tomoya asked.

Later that night Tomoya and Ryouta was walking home. "Today wasn't such a bad day after all" Tomoya stated as he looked at the star filled sky. "What are you trying to say? Are you saying that you thought it wasn't going to be a good day because Nagisa wasn't here?" Ryouta asked.

Tomoya glared at him "I didn't mean it like that!" He exclaimed. "Well you could have fooled me" Ryouta retorted. The two stopped and glared at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

"I can see why you didn't tell Sunohara that your staying at Nagisa's house for a few weeks or better yet Kyou and the others" Ryouta stated. "I'm actually going home tonight only brought a weeks worth of clothes over to her house. I just wanted to get away from my father for a little bit that's all" Tomoya said.

"I had a feeling I mean we just passed the turn that leads to Nagisa's house I figured you was going back home" Ryouta stated. "Just take it easy on your old man. He's going through hard times but I understand where your coming from as well" Ryouta explained.

"Yeah I guess your right but enough about that. we're going to make this happen tomorrow or what?" asked Tomoya. "Yeah, yeah! I'll do it for sure" Ryouta stated. "Alright so me and you will wait for her in front of the school and then when she comes I'll leave so you two can be alone" Tomoya explained.

Ryouta frowned "What are you trying to say. You think that I'm going to run off or something?" Ryouta asked. Tomoya raised his right eyebrow "You telling me you wouldn't" he asked. Ryouta sighed and said nothing "Exactly" Tomoya stated which brought him into a small chuckle. The two walked home and said their good byes awaiting the next day.

* * *

The next day had arrived and school had just finished. Tomoya stood in front of the school waiting for Ryouta to meet him there. He knew that Ryouta had forgot his bag in the class room and went back to get it. Tomoya had noticed a ball rolling over to his leg.

"Tomoya! Grab that ball for me"

Tomoya turned to see Kyou in her gym uniform holding a bunch of balls. Tomoya nodded and grabbed the ball following her to the storage room. Once they got inside they set the balls inside of a box "P.E class had ran longer the usual. So it's my job to return the equipment." Kyou informed. Tomoya raised an eyebrow "That's fine but why do I have to help?" Asked Tomoya. She looked back at him "This is the least you can do. You shouldn't complain to the girl that feeds you everyday" She stated.

2 minutes before that Ryouta had headed for the school doors. He could see Tomoya through the glass door. Before he could reach it he could see Tomoya walking away with Kyou. He decided to follow them as he opened the school doors. He watched as the two walked inside the storage room but before he could walk towards it he saw a young girl close and lock the storage room door and walking away.

Ryouta ran after he knowing that they wasn't going to be able to get out without the key. "Hey!' He called out. The turned around to see Ryouta coming toward her "Can I help you" She asked in a nervous tone. "There were people inside that storage room that you just locked can I have the key to open it?" he asked.

The girls eyes turned wide "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't know anyone was in there" She said as she handed him the key. Ryouta shook his head "It's okay" He said as he soon ran off heading for the storage room.

When he finally got there he could her voices coming from the Storage room indicating that Tomoya and Kyou didn't know he was there. He stayed silent so he could hear them clearly.

"You must know! It's obvious isn't it? Why I keep inviting you to have lunch with Ryou I mean. It's not cause I want to hang out"

"Well I have an idea"

"And yet you still chose me!"

"Yeah but.."

Ryouta eyes went wide when he heard Kyou and Tomoya's voices. His heart was starting hurt, His eyes were gazing at the ground. Ryouta was completely speechless.

"Tomoya would you rather Ryou just leave you alone?" said Kyou

"No I-I wouldn't say that" Tomoya replied.

"Well then..." She started

"That's it!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kyou asked.

"Don't think about anything else just leave this to me" He informed.

"Wait you aren't serious?" She asked.

"I'm dead serious I don't need to think this over" He said.

"Wait what about Ryou. And besides I don't know how this stuff works this is my first time" She said in a soft tone.

"This is my first time too but leave everything to me" He said in a confident tone.

Ryouta eyes grew even wider. It was getting hard for him to breathe he couldn't believe what he was hearing he was feeling so betrayed.

"Turn around for a second I need to take off my shirt." Tomoya ordered.

Oh Okay" She said in a nervous tone.

Ryouta had heard enough he quickly opened the door and was shocked at what he saw. Tomoya was standing in front of Kyou with his shirt off while Kyou face was completely red. The room was totally silent no one said a word. Could you blame them? This was a situation that left them all speechless. "Ryouta I know what this looks like but you-" Tomoya started until Ryouta shook his head stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Ry-Ryouta" Kyou said in a sad tone as she and Tomoya both saw for the first time in they're life a look of anger that was aimed at them. It was only for a moment but Kyou and Tomoya swore they had seen a tear come down Ryouta face. He slowly backed away from the door before running off.

"Ryouta wait!" Tomoya exclaimed. But it was too late Ryouta was not willing to listen to anything they had to say. Tomoyo watched Ryouta run off knowing that now wasn't the best time to get close to him. He slammed his hand against the storage room wall and gritted his teeth '_Damn it! This wasn't suppose to happen_' Tomoya thought to himself. Kyou watched as Ryouta was soon out of sight "...Ryouta" She said to herself in sadness not understanding why he was upset.

**Well that was chapter 4 chapter 5 coming in two days be ready for it guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Confessing isn't easy

**Time for chapter 5 hope everyone liked the last chapter and I hope you guys like this one make sure to review!**

**Clannad**

**Transformation**

**Chapter 5: Confessing isn't easy**

"No Ryouta has come home yet. Is something wrong dear?" Chiyuri asked as she looked at Kyou who was standing out of her door with Tomoya standing next to her. "No, can you just tell him to call me when he gets home?" She asked in a polite tone to one of the women she respected the most. "Of course I will dear I'll have him call you as soon as he gets home." She said.

Kyou smiled and with that both she and Tomoya had left Ryouta's house. "Kyou I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't mean for this to happen." Tomoya said. Kyou shook her head as she approached her bike. "It's not your fault, It was a misunderstanding. But I just don't understand why he got so upset." She said.

Tomoya looked down to the ground, he had a pretty good idea what it could be. But he knew that Kyou wouldn't have any clue as to why he ran off because she doesn't know about his feelings towards her. Kyou looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You know something don't you Okazaki." She stated as she stepped closer to him.

Tomoya stayed silent which confirmed that he knew something. "If you know something tell me Okazaki." She said in slightly worried tone. Tomoya sighed and looked at her, "I think he should tell you that. I don't think it would be right if I just tell you something that he wants to tell you himself. We'll approach him tomorrow and explain everything to him, okay?" Kyou nodded at his suggestion. "Alright, we'll do that then." She said as she got on her bike and started it up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Okazaki." She said as she soon began to drive off. Tomoya waved at her before walking him and sighing disappointed at what happened between him and his close friend.

* * *

The next day Tomoya walked into his classroom to see Ryou, Youhei, Rai, Zane and Kyou waiting for him. He looked to Ryouta's chair and noticed that he wasn't there. "He's not here!?" Tomoya asked. Kyou shook his head "No! And he didn't call me last night either." She stated. "I called his cell phone several times to tell him the practice was today but he didn't answer at all. Now I can see why." Rai said.

"He had no reason to get upset. This is confusing to me." Kyou said. "It's not like him to get upset at like that at all." Ryou added. Tomoya and Youhei both looked to the ground knowing that what Ryouta was going through was a broken heart.

"I'm pretty sure I know why he got so upset it's because he-" Youhei started until Tomoya cut him off "That's enough Sunohara it's not for you to tell. You know he'd rather tell her himself!" Tomoya exclaimed. "Well what else can we do Okazaki. Fujibayashi has no clue why her best friend is upset and it's starting to hurt her. Are you okay with that?" Youhei asked. Tomoya was speechless for a second but before he could speak a voice could be heard.

"Big sister!"

"Hey you two you can't be in here!"

Everyone turned to see Katon and Hiei standing at the door way. A teacher soon followed after them. Kyou walked up to the two and the teacher. "Don't worry they're here for me. I'll make sure they head home immediately." She said. The teacher nodded and walked away "Okay you two why aren't you at school?" She asked. Youhei and Tomoya raised an eyebrow "Aren't they Kazuki's little brothers?" Youhei asked. Tomoya nodded. "Big brother didn't come home last night." Katon said. Hiei nodded, "Moms starting to worry about him." Hiei added.

Kyou's eyes widened at their comments "You see! Now do you think it's a good idea to tell her?" Youhei said. Tomoya sighed and finally agreed knowing that the longer they prolong it the worst it was going to get. Kyou put her head down and patted the two on their heads "You guys head to school, I'm going to find your brother." she said. Katon and Hiei nodded and headed out the door. It grew silent for a moment in the entire classroom.

"Tomoya tell me what you know now!" She demanded. Tomoya looked at her and sighed "Kyou I-" He started until Youhei cut him off "He's in love with you Fujibayashi!" He exclaimed. This left everyone in the class room speechless. Tomoya sighed and nodded. "It's true Kyou. Kazuki's in love with you… I had made a plan with him to get you two alone so he can explain it to you but things got messed up, and he might have misunderstood what happened in the storage room." He explained.

"Poor Kazuki" Ryou said. "Look we know the teachers are not going to let us leave, so we'll have to go looking for him as soon as school gets out." Tomoya insisted. Everyone nodded and with that class had started.

Kyou was thinking about what Youhei and Tomoya had said. She looked out the window trying to clear her mind. Finding out that her best friend was in love with her was too much to take. How should she react? She never thought she'd ever be in a situation like this with him. She wasn't totally against the idea but she never thought he felt that way about her.

School had finally ended and everyone met up in front of the school. "So where do you think we should look?" Youhei asked. "He could be anywhere." Ryou stated as she glanced around the school.

"Maybe we can help?"

Everyone turned to see Keiji and Tomoyo standing in front of them. "We heard from Rai and Zane about what happened. We'd like to help you look for him." Tomoyo said. "Thanks but no thanks we'll look for him ourselves." Kyou stated as she began to walk away Tomoya shook his head "We'll take you up on that offer." Tomoya said.

"Tomoya!" Kyou exclaimed. "Stop it Kyou we need to find him and the more people we have looking for him the better chance we have a finding him. You do want to settle this with him right?" He asked. Kyou looked down to the ground and sighed. "Fine I get it, can we just start looking? We'll all split up and in an hour we'll meet up at the coffee shop. Check any place you think he would be at." She stated. Everyone nodded and split up searching for Ryouta.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed and there was no sign of Ryouta. Everyone was really starting to get worried they didn't know what to think. They didn't if he was alright or if he was in danger. Kyou found herself going to his house. She thought his mom had the right to know what was going on.

"Mom big sister's here!" Katon explained as he let Kyou inside. Kyou followed Katon to the kitchen where Hiei, Katsu and Chiyuri were at. "Have you heard from him?" Kyou asked. Chiyuri shook her head. "I've tried calling his phone but he won't answer." Chiyuri replied.

"Mrs. Kazuki, this is my fault. I found out why he's doing this." Kyou said in a sad tone. "What do you mean? How could it be your fault?" Katsu asked. Kyou stayed silent for moment before speaking**. **She had told them everything that she had heard from Tomoya and Youhei and about what happened yesterday.

"So, he was going to confess to you and ended up misunderstanding what happened to between you and Tomoya, huh?" Katsu said. "You can't blame yourself for that Kyou. I did know that Ryouta had feelings for you even when he tried to deny it, but you didn't know at all, so it isn't your fault. Besides, it was all a misunderstanding." Chiyuri explained, letting Kyou know that she wasn't upset.

"But where is big brother?" Hiei asked. Kyou shook her head. "Me and the others are looking for your brother right now… I promise you I'll bring him back home soon." She said.

"Kyou."

Kyou looked up to see Katsu looking at her "Yes?" She asked. "If you do find him, what are you going to say? I mean this situation between you and Ryouta is going to come up. I'm sure you know that." Katsu said.

"Honey, that's not a question you should be asking." Chiyuri scolded. Kyou stayed silent, thinking it over. She looked to the ground and then closed her eyes as she put her right hand to her heart. "I-I don't know..." She said. Everyone looked at her with a sad expression, knowing it was hard for her because she was going to have to make a decision.

"Listen Kyou all I can say from a women to a women, just listen to your heart. If it's telling you to keep him as a best friend and nothing more, then follow your heart. Regardless what you choose to do, you'll always be welcomed here." Chiyuri said with a genuine smile. Kyou looked at her and gave her a warm smile back. "Thanks Mrs. Kazuki. I'll remember that." She said.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed by and Kyou was headed to the Coffee shop to meet up with everyone. It was going on four o'clock and there was still no sign of him. She was really starting to worry about him. "Where could you be Ryouta?" she said to herself.

"Fujibayashi!"

Kyou turned to see Kazuyoshi and Kotomi standing in front of her with bags of Groceries in hand. "Hey guys, now's not really a good time." She said. "Is that so? So your saying you don't have time for us right now?" Kazuyoshi teased.

"Listen, we can talk later. I have to go look for-" She started until she was cut off. "We know where Ryouta is." He called out. Kyou stopped in her tracks when she heard this and ran back over to him. She grabbed him by his collar. "Tell me where he is right now Hiraga." She demanded. "Kyou-chan calm down. He's at my house, he's been there since yesterday." Kotomi said in a worried tone.

Kyou released him and slowly looked at Kotomi "So your saying that he's been at your house the whole time?" She asked. Kotomi nodded "He seemed really down and he asked if he could stay in the guest room for a day. He said he wanted to be alone and I agreed seeing as we are good friends. Although he didn't tell me what got him so down I just thought he'd tell me in time." She explained.

"Please take me to him. I have to go see him." Kyou said. Kotomi looked at Kyou and she could see she was really worried about him. "Okay Kyou-chan, let's go." she said with a smile which made Kyou give her a small smile.

Ten minutes later the had arrived at Kotomi's house and walked inside. Once Kotomi closed the door she led her down the hall to the room with Ryouta in it. "We'll leave you to alone so you can talk. Come on Kazu-chan let's go make dinner." She said. Kazuyoshi nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

Once they were gone Kyou took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. The first thing she saw was Ryouta sitting on a bed and staring out of a window. "Ryouta!" she said but got no response. She closed the door and locked it behind her she knew that this was going to be a long talk, and she didn't want anyone disturbing them. "You're alright! Everyone's really worried about you." She stated.

With a cold tone, he replied, "I'm fine." Which left a feeling of pain in her chest. She could see he was not himself, he wasn't happy like he use to be. "Ryouta, let's go home. Your family is waiting for you." She said in a kind tone.

"I'm not ready to go home yet." He replied. Kyou could feel that she was getting no where she had to do something to snap him out of this. "Then I'll stay here and wait for you" She suggested. "Don't bother just go home. You shouldn't have come here." He said in a harsh manner.

Before he could say anything else Kyou had walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face. The slap echoed throughout the house. Kyou couldn't take it anymore. She was so worried about him and he decided to be a jerk.

"I can't believe you right now! Here I am worried sick about you and your acting like this!?" She exclaimed. Ryouta gritted his teeth as he held his cheek from the slight pain the slap gave him. "What am I suppose to be happy!? Tomoya betrayed me, is that something to smile about Kyou?!" He asked.

Kyou sat down on the bed and tried her hardest to work it out with him. "Ryouta, it was a misunderstanding. Tomoya doesn't have any romantic feelings for me, you should know that better than anyone." She informed. Ryouta looked at her with a small glare "I saw him with his shirt off, and to top it off you guys were talking about how it's your first time." Ryouta explained "We weren't going to do anything like that, he was babbling on about some spell he accidentally used and I had jumped to conclusion thinking that he was planning something else." she explained.

Ryouta stayed silent for a moment not having a comeback to the whole confusion. "Ryouta, I understand why you're upset… It's because you're in love with me, right?" She said. This made his eyes turn wide. "But how did you find-" He said until she cut him off. "Sunohara and Tomoya told me all about it." She said.

"I'm going to thrash them when I see-" He started until she cut him off. "No your not Ryouta!" She exclaimed. He looked at her and knew that she was serious so he decided to keep his mouth shut. "I didn't understand why you were so upset so they thought I had a right to know." She explained.

"Well what does it matter! I know you better than anyone Kyou. I didn't tell you because I knew I was going to rejected." He said. Kyou looked at him as he looked back to the window knowing that this was hurting him a lot.

"Ryouta do you remember the promise you made to me when we were kids?" She asked. Ryouta turned to look at her with a confused look on his face "Promise?" He asked. Kyou nodded her head remembering the fateful day.

**(Flash back)**

_Seven year old Ryouta and Seven year old Kyou were playing in a local park on a snowy day. Their parents had took them outside to play with each other because they loved to be around one another. They had just finished building a snowman and were putting on the finishing touches._

"_We did it Ry Ry we made a snowman. Doesn't he look so cute?" She said with a cute voice. Ryouta smiled and stuck carrot between the mouth and the eyes to give it a nose. "There we go! Now it's perfect." he said._

"_It's so amazing I don't think I could have done it by myself." She said. Ryouta smiled "Of course you could. You can do anything if you put your mind to it." He said._

"_So your saying that I could grow up and get married like mom and dad if I wanted too?" She asked. Ryouta looked at her and smiled. "Yeah I'm sure you can. Your a really nice person I'm sure a lot of people will want to marry you." He said in a kind tone._

_Kyou looked at him as he was looking at the snow man. She loved how sweet he could be at times like this. It made her heart thump but she was too young to understand what that feeling was._

"_Do you think you'll get married when you grow up?" She asked. Ryouta looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, if there's someone out there who would want to marry me." He replied not knowing what he was getting himself into. She looked at him once more as he looked back at the snowman._

"_Ry Ry." Kyou called out. He turned to look at her as little flakes of snow started to hit his face. "When we grow up will you be by my side forever?" She asked. Ryouta thought for a moment and nodded with a genuine smile. "Promise?" She asked. Ryouta nodded "I promise" he replied as the two then looked back at the snowman enjoying the moment._

**(End Of Flashback)**

Ryouta looked at her as he remembered everything that happened that day. "You promised me that you'll stay by my side forever. That means until the day we die Ryouta." She explained. Ryouta looked at her with a confused look. "Kyou what does that have to do with-" He started to asked but was cut off once again. "It has everything to do with this situation Ryouta. When I asked you to be by my side forever I meant it. I wasn't sure about my feelings at first but now I can see." She explained.

"Now you can see what?" Ryouta asked. Kyou leaned closer to him so they could be eye to eye "Now I can see that I've been in love with you since we were kids. I asked you if you would ever think to get married when we grew up because at that point in time I wanted you to be in my life forever. Me worrying about you this much made me realize that those feelings never left." She confessed.

Ryouta was speechless he couldn't say a word. The girl he was in love with just admitted that she had been in love with him for a long time. "I didn't know if you would ever feel that way because we were best friends but now I know that you do and have been for a long time." Kyou stated.

"Kyou..." He said as he gazed into her eyes. It was silent for a moment as the two didn't make any movements. Both of their face was turning shades of red as the looked at one another. "Kyou I… I have been wanting to-" He started until she cut him off once more. "Ry Ry… Stop talking." She said as she slowly leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his.

Ryouta's eyes widened from the shock of the kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet it was pure bliss to him. Once the broke apart Ryouta and Kyou stared into each others eyes "I love you, Ryouta." She said softly. "I love you too, Kyou." He replied.

She planted a quick kiss on his lips and then looked at him once more. "You do know that this means your mine now right?" She said with a evil smirk. This made him a little nervous. "Um Yeah?" he said. Kyou smiled "Good as long as you know. Now let's go. Just because we just got together doesn't excuse the fact that you worried everyone half to death. It's time for you to face your mother." She laughed as his face turn to fear forgetting the fact that he had not told her where he was. "Oh no." He whined as Kyou continued to laugh. Ryouta scratched his head and looked at Kyou with a smile. '_Oh well so be it. At least she's finally mine_' He thought to himself.

**Hope you guys like this chapter plz review **


End file.
